


Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!

by smoocheol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mark Lee confident gay, Mark Lee is a little shit, Tags Are Fun, anygays please read this, cursing, dreamies are also little shits, honest to god this is mark playing innocent to get what he wants, idk what this is, im too lazy to tag all the members, that's a new one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoocheol/pseuds/smoocheol
Summary: Mark Lee should know better than hearing what his friends consider is advice, but after turning twenty without having given a single kiss on his life he considers they're not as crazy as they might look.Or Mark likes a boy but gets involved with other twelve on the way there.





	Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and it's five am but i published the incomplete chapter on accident so now i must finish it before going to sleep so the first chapter is going to suck beware i think it will get better  
on that note please forgive typos and grammar errors but feel free to point them out

Mark sighed when he heard his friends voice again, he didn't pay enough attention to know if it was Chenle or any of the rest, he knew it wasn't his intention, different from the rest of his friends the boy wouldn't do shit to actually hurt him. It was just tiring, he was just turning of age and still he couldn't kiss someone when he had seen and heard about his friends, all younger than him must he add, kisses. It wasn't that he was on a hurry or something he just couldn't bring himself to do it, when he went out with yukhei (his current crush and probably the love of his life well probably not but close enough) he enjoyed it so much but he couldn't bring himself to do something about it what if yukhei laughed cuz he didn't know how to kiss? (he wouldn't) or if he tells his friends and then they tell other people and mark lee becomes the joke??? (he probably wouldn't do that either). 

It all started five minutes ago when he was just enjoying his last sleepover of the summer with his friends, all was fun but a little bit sad because renjun, jeno, jaemin and hyuck were joining him on college and while that was fun for him he knew it was going to be difficult for chenle and Jisung specially for the later who wouldn't join them for at least other two years but then everything went down the drain when they started mentioning stories, experiences they shared together since the start of their friendship. 

"But i have a question." Chenle started and he seemed genuinely curious about the theme. "I once heard Hyuck hyung said something and i really want to know of it's true." Mark was just paying attention, not knowing the next sentence was just the start of his doom. "He said, and i quote 'not even extra virgin olive oil is enough to compare Mark Lee, my poor baby boy hasn't had his first kiss yet'." His voice was a bad imitation of Hyuck's voice and his fingers were creating quotation marks in the air. 

He saw Donghyuck's eyes go wide and heard the voices of the rest, Renjun murmuring something about Yukhei, Jaemin was complaining about it not being an adequate theme to discuss in front of the kids while he covered the ears of Jisung who was nagging at Chenle for being too upfront about it and how he needed to work on his sensibility and Jeno who was almost crying because Renjun didn't tell him that Mark had had a date with Yukhei and how he was the funder of the markhei nation. Mark's mind went static and he didn't react for like what felt like a year but was barely over two minutes. 

When he could hear again and his sight was focusing again he could now pay attention to Jaemin making both Hyuck and Chenle bow asking for apologies, assuming Mark's silent was an indication of him being mad. He asked Jaemin to let the guys go, which he did when he saw Mark wasn't mad. 

"I..." Mark felt like he should address all of them at the same time so all he could muster was the tiniest, fastest. "I couldn't kiss Yukhei because i was scared" The rest barely heard it and almost couldn't make sense of it, after another round of silence, in which Mark assumed they were letting him sort his ideas, he sighs again. "I did go out with Yukhei that night but while we were there i couldn't stop thinking about he may want to kiss me? and then when he dropped me off he tried to kiss me on the cheek but i was so scared that i would disappoint him that i ran insid my house. It wasn't even a real kiss he was just being sweet but i'm absolute trash." After his tiny rant, which surprised the rest because it came out in one breath, they all started a cuddling pile with Mark in the middle. 

After that Mark gave the theme for closed expecting it to not being brought up again or at least not while they were sober but of course he couldn't have what he wanted, a week later they were simply hanging out because the next day they were going away so Renjun could move into his apartment and the rest could move into the one the three of them would rent out together, so he was expecting a little bit of peace, the tiniest bit he could have before the stress of college started even when it was almost a month away. 

"So hyung, we've been thinking." And with that simple phrase his dearest Lee Donghyuck changed completely the course of his day, how much he loves Hyuck but oh, how much he hates that tone of voice, the classic 'we're about to do something real dumb and no one can stop us'. (Mark must add they've been stopped several times and one of those was by actual cops and he would like to not go through that again). "We have the perfect plan for you lack of kissing skills"

"It honestly was all Hyuck's idea, but it's not as bad as it sounds so please bare with him just for five minutes" Renjun was speaking but he could feel it was coming from all of his friend so with a sigh he signaled to Hyuck so he could continue with his idea, which he did after a little celebration.

"It includes the thirty boys you were thirsting for this year" And Mark should've known that it was a clear signal of a bad idea but he was too busy excusing himself to his conscience how much it wasn't his fault he finally met hot guys, not like the sweaty high schoolers he had to go through or how they weren't even that many and from the small group they were a lot of them who weren't even actual crushes and only a simple attraction, but he kept quiet to not interrupt his friend. "But none of them worked, right? because basically you're a coward but we know that." At that Mark did protest with a 'fuck you' directed to the boy only.

And well Mark did not know what to expect, specially with the start of Donghyuck's idea, but it definitely wasn't this. "You want me to kiss all of them? You do realize it's exactly the same problem all over again? i do not know how to kiss." He exclaimed in disbelief.

"But it really isn't, you are over all those boys, you have feelings for Yukhei now. And you can use it as closure for yourself with these boys and you're also learning so when you finally get to the boy you like you won't feel scared, also you get to kiss a bunch of hot boys" Jaemin tried to convince him, he sounded like he was the one that was going to kiss a lot of boys, not Mark.

"Yeah, hyung and also you're gonna have fun! It's just a few kisses, we're going to go through the names and help you pick the first one." Jeno also sounded really excited, it was like all of them were projecting their dreams into Mark.

"You guys only want me to make fun of me while i do this" Mark pouted.

"True, but you're also gaining something from it. Think about, hyung" Renjun said with a brief pat on his shoulder. Both Chenle and Jisung simply gave him thumbs ups and a encouraging smile.

After that the theme was dropped but Mark couldn't stop thinking about it, so he made a list.

_Mark Lee, the kiss it list:_

1\. Johnny Suh  
2\. Lee Taeyong  
3\. Jung Yoonoh  
4\. Dong Sicheng  
5\. Kim Jungwoo  
6\. Kim Dongyoung  
7\. Xiao Dejun  
8\. Qian Kun  
9\. Nakamoto Yuta  
10\. Ten (Mark laughed at this one)  
11\. Wong Kun Hang  
12\. Moon Taeil  
13\. Wong Yukhei 

Mark smiled at the list, and he knew listening to hos friends normally brought tragedies. But honestly, a few kisses? What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this im going to try to post regularly  
thank u for reading !!  
if you want u can follow me on twitter @smoocheol i have no friends and twitter blocked my other account so feel free to hmu 
> 
> and if anyone is interested im planning on posting a markren au when i hit twenty followers


End file.
